Archive: Roleplay Quotes: Volume 1
Roleplay Quotes: Volume 1 '''contains various quotations from in character and out of character comments taken from Dec. 2010 to Aug. 2011. The full version of Rp Quotes Vol. 1 can be found on scribd . RP QUOTES ....I'm tempted to throw our OC plzs in over there, but that's like handing a radioactive knife to a raccoon on PCP Jenner: *turns and stomps over to the magazine, snatching it up defiantly* Tch... careall you want. It seems the only help I will find is in these miserable rags.... *looks down at a random page* ...where on earth is G-spot...? Jenner: *looks down at the soggy, charred remains of the magazine* . . .blast it... wait.*turns on Gio* Why do you know such moist and terrible secrets? *glares* Gioele: "Y'knooowww... you give me puppies. Puppies in my heart." -He patted his own chest in reference to his comment.- Ai: *rides shotgun with Zasha because he can't drive for beans* (I'm trying to imagine Ai driving... Chaos is all I can see.) Giant rock demon/Golem: struggles out of the cave wall between them, large fists coming down at them* pfft never argued with that)) pff)) Jenner: . . . . cave in...? Captain, get clear! *starts pulling faster* ((rock demon/golem: WAIT NO, I WANT TO SHOW YOU MY DANCE SKILLZ)) Winter: *looks at her fingers* Theyre just painted pink Jo: well they look cute~ tell me.... are you legal? 4/3/11 *releases the nerdigators* why is it that every time we talk about london i think of fergie's "london bridge* 8V 8V 8V 8V :I The nerdigators do not affectme. COME TO ME MY NERDIGATORS <3 nuuuuuuuuu ....I play the London game too. JUST SAYING YKNOW. Allitraitors! *shot* |DD WHY ARE THERE SO MANY PUNS??!! . . .wow, that was awful. . . THAT WAS SO VERY BAD. Flint: I bet you could eat cereal out of your concave titties Evie: *frowns* No offense, Jenner, but I donna think you could handle being my sibling......*facepalms* Lewis: ... * laughs* (Jenner would asplode) Winter:..........................what kind of cereal? Flint: Total Winter: NO! (XD) Flint: yesssssssssss a full day's worth of fiber on each tit . . . does that make Cilli Lucky the leprechaun? )) (LOL) ...LOL. ]] is there a douche canoe cereal?) oh... fruity pebbles) tap-doodles along the hall, passing by the mess hall which he does not intending to enter. He was puzzled and fascinated over his book about cloning. 17/3/11 – '''St Paddy's rp 08:52:22 PM Jace: I can get you something more light weight if you want. 08:52:52 PM Jace: like this RUBBING ALCOHOL OHOHOHOHO )) 4/4/11 Blood: Todd: *unloved* QAQ Sunny: OOC!Cillian: BV Bitch, plz. how old are you? Ratchet: OOC!Todd: Old enough to make you try something, young enough to make you hate yourself for it Blood: OOC!Todd: the perfect age for you~ Addule just beat up Ruben and Flint confronted him. They were about to fight but then...: 10:40:50 PM Shamira: *raises an eyebrow* Then what the fuck were you two doing? 10:41:14 PM Flint: elaborate mating ritual 10:41:19 PM ROFL )) 10:41:24 PM (LOL) 10:41:30 PM Addule: *stares at Flint* What. 10:41:33 PM (sorry lol that jus came out) 10:42:14 PM Flint: *just grins* you can join us if you want 10:42:34 PM (*sees him being shot in the head in 3...2...1) 10:43:00 PM Shamira: *pulls out tazer ready to use it* repeat that again? 10:43:30 PM Flint: .... *wonders if its worth it, afterall it was only electricity* ... mating ritual? 10:43:34 PM Addule: *shakes his head violently, his eye on the taser* 10:44:12 PM Flint: oh don't deny it snookums 15/4/11 01:29:34 AM Greer: *smiles* Of course she is! She's a deHavilland! It's still nice t'hear, tho 01:30:38 AM Bell: What is a deHAvilland? Evie, do you have a disease? 01:31:32 AM She's got a disease alright. )) 19/4/11 Shamira: pah. *doesn't seem to believe them* you're just sucking up. *sip sip* Dom: I have no need to suck up to you, Captain <8] I am rarely in contact with you. I'm simply making an observation. *water, why you so watery?* Jenner: Sucking up. . . ? *nudges Dom* Is that like "tough love". . . ? 'Cause I wouldn't mind some sucking up either. . . . }:3 Jenner: *stares at Shamira, somewhat sad at her indifference, then mimics her, resting his forehead on the window.* . . . }8I *OMG windowwhyyousocoolmmmmmmmmmmmmm* 22/5/11 07:29:52 PM Kai: W-WHAT?! NO! ...I don't need to...*falls to the ground* and I wouldn't be able to grow a mustache even if I tried to...*hides his face in his hands* 07:31:29 PM (Cillian: 8I -pats Kai- Don't worry. I grow pretty shitty facial hair. And think about it. At least. You don't. Have. THESE. -pulls up pant legs revealing a forest-) 07:31:53 PM Gioele: :U... -looks at Cilli- Dude, put those away. There are children here. ] 07:34:58 PM Addule: *ohshitFlint. Ah well. He just looks down even more intently at his book and carefully turns the page* 07:35:41 PM Flint: hi addule. you haven't been returning my calls. You must not recognize my heavy breathing. It must sound different over the phone. 26/5/11 (7 minutes of heaven) 10:48:25 PM Bell: *wandering past the mess hall and hears the voices, stops and walks in quietly, spotting Jenner and goes to tug on his arm* Hello Jenner. Gioele smells strange. 10:49:42 PM Jenner: *glares at Gio, then brightens up a bit at Bell's approach* Yes, Lady Bell. . . he seems to be stealing property from a Mr. . . *squints at the label* . . . Smirnoff. Not wise, Master Gioele. 01:03:17 AM Jenner: *whispers* I wanted you to know how much I admire your warrior spirit, Master Kai. . . . 1:04:33 AM Kai: ... huh? *blinks thinking: oh, I'm with Jenner...Not sure if that's a good or bad thing...also whispering, not knowing why through* ...W-why? *blinks* 01:05:47 AM Jenner: You have a strength deep within you. . . show it to me, if you wish. . . . . 27/6/11 Jenner's using contractions too. :U... ] Such a change. U: ] Indeed :U) Yup i feel like jenner's having a midlife crisis )) LOL) ...LOL Jenner's entire existence is a midlife crisis)) Jenner: . . . art. . . ? Hmmm. . . . Lol. Jenner drawing. For some reason it makes me giggle) Donni: *smiles again because he can not not smile at that demon.* So you really like demons too then? Lewis: * Looking towards the coffee, he raised a brow, then looked back at her.* .. uhh, sure? o-o ... Heeee, same here, Sunny. ] /lurking > n > ] (Jenner: AND HERE IS A DRAWING OF ME CONSUMING THE INNOCENT 8D) LOL ] OH gosh. no i imagined him on the floor with crayons and a princess coloring book. )) LMAO) -thunderfaceplz- )) 28/6/11 Gioele: "Ahhh... names mostly for me. ... And my sense of direction is poor. When I first came, I kept hitting the walls and other recruits. It wasn't good." AHHHHHHHHHHHH ] TERRIBLE TYPOOOOOOOOOO [ fdkjhglkjadgfglk HEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE )) HEH_ kdsjbfvskebjfrekjrvewkjrbew;rbew;kltvewk;rlbewklbtewklrnwklb rqwlr ] you better scrub those walls, young man. . . }:U )) sdfklbewjleblk/rbeklr ] S-SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPP ] SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP ] CAME HERE******* ] ORZZZZZZZ;;;;;; ] 13/7/11 Cillian: -takes a long sip of coffee. Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip- I said it was fine and it happens....but....what. What. alkjsbgksjbfksdfkl ] Kai: *chokes on his juice and becomes red. Coughs a couple of times * Sipping is the new "banana". I love it) ... what? )) Jenner: . . . ? *sip* What, what? What do you mean, what ''? What? :I what is this?!] LOL )) that word has lost all meaning to me for a while. *siiiiiiip* )) Jenner: *heartbroken and a little panicked about the sparkly boy clinging to him, he keeps rocking, slowly raising his body temperature, enveloping them both in a safe blanket of warmth* ssshhhh. . . . You're not to blame. . . you're not. It's going to be all right, Kai. . . *rests his head on Kai's shoulder* ... how tall is Jenner? )) Kai...You're gonna get sparkles on Jenner's shirt) LOL )) . . .and no, Jenner did ''not see Gio come in '')) because Kai's 5'4 so leaning on his head would be easier XDDD )) Uh. . . shorter than people think- only 5' 8" )) with the eyebrows, 6' 4" )) 19/7/11 04:35:42 AM Donni: *stares* uh...so you support homosexuality? 04:36:01 AM Cillian: -he nods- I do. 04:36:15 AM Donni: Oh! Okay. that's good. 04:36:29 AM 'thats good' ]] 04:36:32 AM ' THATS GOOD ' ]] 24/7/11 Ratchet: I swear on Naoki’s inability to say “lollipop” that it’s true. 25/7/11 08:07:49 PM Flint: *heard Jenner near him and was ready to punch and frowned, why wasn't he feeling bone searing flames? he removed the armor from his ears so they could move around. He would not let jenner get the be- holy shit it was shamira...he covered himself completely in stone except for airholes under his nose, pretending he was a piece of modern art* 08:08:43 PM And I call this spectacular piece of modern art, the ''Douchecanoe 08:13:11 PM Flint: *is very avant-garde* 08:13:26 PM Jenner: {:I *crushed under the brutal Stone Monkey kung fu* 09:01:33 PM * SpikeballX glomps jizz with love because of he is stalked by jizz now 1/8/11 09:24:08 PM What's Evie apologizing for? 09:24:28 PM for being Evie }:U Category:Archive: RP Records